The present invention is related to a knife-holding assist having a blade-riding section for riding on the back edge of the blade and a grip section for a user""s hand to grip to facilitate cutting operation.
When using a knife to cut a hard article, a user often presses the back edge of the blade of the knife with his/her palm for cutting off the article. In the case that the hand of the user is stained with oil or water, the hand is very likely to slip away from the back edge of the blade during cutting. This makes it difficult to cut the article and may lead to injury of the hand.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a knife-holding assist including a blade-riding section and a grip section formed on two lateral sides of the blade-riding section. The blade-riding section can be fitted onto the back edge of the blade of the knife. The grip section includes two arched sections. A user""s hand can grip the grip section with the palm pressing an upper edge of the blade-riding section to facilitate cutting operation. The fingers of the user can extend into the arched sections of the grip section so that the fingers are protected from slipping and getting hurt by the blade during cutting.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: